Sating Hunger
by Uchiha Xairylle
Summary: At the end of the day, even with all the major blunders that almost cost him his life, Law decided that this alliance had been worth it. Until he fucked it up by not being able to hold himself back from kissing Monkey D. Luffy. [Rated M to be safe]


**Sating Hunger**

* * *

Before anything, please bear in mind that this was written **before the Dressrosa arc ended in the manga** , **sometime during the first reveal of Gear Fourth**.

* * *

"Hey, Zoro. Kiss me."

Had Zoro been drinking anything else other than sake, he would have _absolutely_ spit it out. But sake was sake and Zoro refused to let it go to waste as he pounded on his chest, his cheeks puffed, eyes wide and glaring at Luffy as he tried to force the alcohol down his throat. All the while, his dumb captain just looked on, blinking, unfazed, and somewhat impatient that Zoro was taking too long to get his shit together.

"You…" Zoro said finally, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, "What the fuck?"

"I said kiss me." Luffy's eyebrows furrowed at the swordsman and somehow, Zoro knew Luffy thought _he_ was the dense idiot.

"And I said _what the fuck_?" Zoro frowned back at his captain, "Where is this idea coming from?"

The first mate lifted the sake bottle to his lips again, but kept his eyes on the younger pirate.

"Torao kissed me."

Now Zoro was glad he stopped the sake bottle before it touched his lips or he _would have_ spit the alcohol all over Luffy and that would have been a damn waste.

What. The fuck. Had he done.

Trafalgar Law was beside himself in disbelief in the far depths of _somewhere_ —oh, right, lying on the upper bunk in a cabin—trying to absorb that he, the scheming Surgeon of Death widely known for his cunningness and ruthlessness, had gone ahead to do something as stupid as _kissing Strawhat Luffy_.

"Fuck."

Just _how_ did that happen?

Details aside, Doflamingo and his godforsaken birdcage was brought down just in time with the collective help of _everyone_ who wasn't part of the Donquixote family. It was definitely thanks to the Tontatta princess that almost everyone was up and about, fully healed, and with limbs intact. And even if the kingdom was a disaster, the people had much to be thankful for like getting their loved ones back from being toys and simply just being alive.

The pirates, on the other hand, still had a lot in their hands. While Jesus Burgess was successfully driven off by the Revolutionary second-in-command Sabo, there was still the ever-looming threat of Kaidou and, as Law recently found out, Big Mom. Law decided it was best to move as quickly as possible to Zou to meet up with the rest of the Heart and Strawhat crews.

As such, the first order of business was to find a ship to sail in, which was quite easy. The bigger problem was Fujitora who ended up chasing after them, but then again, "Luffy's older brother had his back" and all the other pirate crews, mercenaries, and even the _citizens_ were more than willing to cover their escape. Cavendish was also unceremoniously shoved onto the ship because he surprisingly had navigating skills, something everyone else on Law's current party seemed to terribly lack.

And speaking of lacking, the ship they were on was so dreadfully under equipped. As if answering Law's silent worry of being in a rather rather lacking ship, the Strawhat shipwright proceeded to do what he could to their temporary vessel "just in case anything turned up". Law was silently thankful for that reliability. And so, at the end of the day, even with all the major blunders that almost cost him his life, he decided that this alliance had been worth it.

Until he fucked it up by not being able to hold himself back from kissing Monkey D. Luffy.

God, what was he thinking? It was supposed to be a captain-to-captain talk, which ended up in a thank you that was one notch too sincere for Law's part.

They were alone in the kitchen where Strawhat was complaining about how they didn't even get to feast in Dressrosa before leaving, as how he and his crew usually did with previous experiences. Law apologized—why the hell did he apologize—and explained about why they had to leave so suddenly before starting his heartfelt thank you, apology (again?), and closure speech. Mugiwara responded by patting him on the back, saying something about being nakama, and Law being his savior.

Law uttered another thank you as Strawhat put an arm around his shoulders, squeezed him closer, and boisterously said something Law was sure he heard at the time, but couldn't remember right now because what followed was pure bullshit on his part. Trafalgar Law cupped Monkey D. Luffy's face and pressed their lips together. _Bullshit_.

Luffy immediately froze. There was the definite sound of the plate clinking from the food Strawhat had dropped. And that said something because Strawhat _never_ let go of food unless it was going into his mouth. Law wondered what said mouth would taste like as he felt Strawhat's warm and soft lips against his.

It was only when Strawhat made a small "mmh" that Law pulled back and found himself momentarily looking at the young man's face, eyes still closed and lips slightly parted, making Law wonder if he was still waiting for more. No sooner than he had finished the thought did Strawhat's eyes slowly flicker open and Law found himself looking straight into the younger pirate's blinking orbs.

The realization of what he had done fell on him suddenly like a bucket full of ice and it took every ounce of Law's willpower not to swap himself out of there instantly. He managed to mumble another thank you (and sorry? He couldn't remember) out of the side of his lip—for beating up Doflamingo, not the kiss—before getting up hurriedly and striding away, pulling down on the bill of his hat to cover his eyes in embarrassment. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Law made a beeline for the cabin and decided to resign himself under the blankets until there was some good reason to get out of it. Like actually arriving at Zou.

"God fucking damn it!" Law muttered to himself as he flipped restlessly to lie on his side, hugging the pillow, and pulling the blanket over his head, curling so he could feel so compact and tiny enough to disappear. This damn alliance could not get anymore awkward.

Or at least that was what Law thought.

"Hey."

The hot breath on his ear and the weight on top of him that woke Law up later in the middle of the night was just _bound_ to make things complicated.

"Hey, Torao."

Law's eyes instantly snapped open, immediately recognizing the nickname, the voice, and the dreadful proximity of its source. The pirate-surgeon's next reaction was to quickly sit up and shove Mugiwara—it _had_ to be Mugiwara—off him, but the younger pirate seemed to have read that and immediately pinned him down by the shoulders.

"Mugiwa—!"

There was no time to finish that sentence because Strawhat's mouth immediately crashed onto Law's.

 _Holy shit!_

Law made a weird, surprised, and very muffled sound that he really wasn't sure came from him because the part of his brain that was still functioning from the sudden turn of events was busy still trying to figure out if this was really happening. And _why_. But thinking was quite difficult when someone's trying to use their lips to move yours.

"Mrgrwrgrr…!" Law tried to say something to get Luffy's attention to no avail. The younger pirate was sitting on Law, legs on either side of the Hearts captain's hips and leaning forward to give Law the sloppiest kisses of his entire life. What was even more alarming was that Law didn't seem to dislike any of it and was more amused, curious, and more importantly, _interested_. And Trafalgar Law did not approve of this initial reaction at all.

Law opted to make a Room and just swap the fuck away from there, but Luffy immediately grabbed the right wrist that was forming the Room and slammed it on the side of Law's head. That seemed to get his attention, though, because Strawhat drew his head back a bit, still haunched towards Law and face still close before producing an annoyed grunt.

"What?!" Luffy said before Law could even say anything. The asshole had the guts to be the one pissed despite unceremoniously plopping himself on top of Law and doing weird _things_ in the middle of the night.

"What the hell, Mugiwara-ya?" Law glared back at Luffy and realized he was a bit breathless, "Get off me!"

"No." Luffy frowned back, "I'm hungry!"

"So go to the kitchen!" Law was suppressing a yell, ignoring how Strawhat's body felt against his, "I'm a surgeon, not a cook!"

"That's not what I meant!"

Strawhat leaned closer again with his mouth open, but Law had the presence of mind to tilt his head to the left before Strawhat's lips found his again.

"Get off me!" Law insisted, trying to wriggle free and push Luffy away from him. The friction between their bodies was making him feel _weird_ , but Strawhat's forehead forcibly met Law's in what seemed to be a mini headbutt.

"I said no!"

"What is _wrong_ with you!?" Law said between his grit teeth, careful not to be so loud, as he assumed there were other people—possibly from the Strawhats—sleeping in the bottom bunks.

"What is wrong with _you_!?" Luffy shot back, drawing his face closer, their foreheads still pressed together and Law could dangerously feel the boy's breath on his skin, "I thought you wanted this!"

"Well, I _don't_!"

"Zoro!" Strawhat sat up and put his hands on his hips, but didn't bother clearing off Law's groin, "You stupid liar! You said he wanted this!"

There was no answer. Law sat up, but Luffy's hands heavily shoved him back down before calling out to the swordsman again.

"Zoro!"

"This was _your_ idea, Roronoa-ya!?" Law managed to ask, lying on his back and opting not to move. For now.

"Yes, it was!" Luffy answered for Zoro, which immediately earned an, "Absolutely not!" from the swordsman on the bed below.

"I said he _might_ so go ask him." the Strawhat vice-captain added and Law could hear him scratching his head heavily.

"I _did_ ask him!" the Strawhat Captain replied, still not budging from on top of Law.

"You didn't ask me shit!"

"Oh my god, _I hate all of you_!" Cavendish finally said from the bottom bunk of the second double deck across the room, the sound of clinking chains distinctly echoing in the room. The flamboyant swordsman had insisted he share the cabin with the three of them because he was more than qualified to share a room with three Supernova. That seemed to be a better idea, too, because if there was anyone who could take out Hakuba, it would be one of the three of them. But Hakuba wasn't really the main concern now, was it?

"Get _off_ me!" Law groaned again, but Strawhat only responded by shifting pointlessly on top of him.

"Not until I'm full!"

"Full of _what_!?"

"Of you!"

A sudden surge of images took over a major part of Law's brain that he didn't even hear the audible groan from Zoro and Cavendish from below. He could feel his blood rushing south and hoped to heavens it wouldn't be enough for Strawhat to notice or comment on. In a quick motion, Law grabbed one side of Luffy's open short-sleeved shirt and shoved him off to one side of the bed near the wall. The Hearts captain sat up and attempted to jump down from the top bunk if it wasn't for the rubbery hands that wrapped around his arms and torso.

"Mugiwara-ya!" Law complained irritably glaring at Luffy who only pulled him closer to glare back and say, "You kissed me earlier today! Why aren't you hungry for it?! It's not fair!"

"Oh dear _god_." Cavendish groaned again, rolling his eyes in disgust as Zoro just scratched his temple. Luffy was a goddamn idiot and if Law had his arms free, he'd have slapped the boy before he finished the second word.

"Is _that_ was this is all about?" that was Cavendish again with the sound of clinking metal chains that bound him, "Is that what this has _all_ been about? My _god_ , Trafalgar, do you know have much you've inconvenienced me?!"

"If there's anyone here that's inconvenienced, _it's me_." Law shot back, looking down at a chained Cavendish with god-awful bed hair before looking at Luffy, "Release me this instant, Mugiwara-ya."

"No! You're going to run away and not talk to me!"

"I'm not going to run away."

"Do you _promise_!?"

"I promise."

There was some hesitation on Luffy's face before the rubbery limbs around Law started to loosen and retract back to being regular arms. Law wanted to sigh and lecture the boy about being so trusting but decided to save his speech for later. He had other things to talk about.

"Look, I'm sorry." Law began, rubbing the numbness out of his arms from being gripped too tight by Luffy's rubber limbs, "I did it without thinking. If it caused you to…"

"Who asked you to apologize?" Luffy breathed out heavily from his nose like a bull in irritation, "What are you apologizing for? I didn't come here for that."

"Excuse me?" Law raised an eyebrow.

"See? You should've just done this earlier, Strawhat." Cavendish wriggled on the bed until he was able to sit up and Law fidgeted at that because he had forgotten that there were two other men in the room, "How dare you even think Trafalgar was on par with me!"

" _On par_?" Law wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Shishishi!" Luffy grinned, scratching his head, "Yeah. Torao is much better in the end."

" _Excuse me!?"_ Cavendish got up and glared, baring fangs at Luffy, twitching like an angry, offended worm.

" _Much better?_ " Law turned to Luffy this time.

"He asked me to kiss him. That _dolt_." Cavendish answered instead, obviously appalled and disappointed as he pointed his accusing nose at Luffy, "I was nice because I thought you were a fan but seriously, Strawhat, you need to be taught about the difference of a star and a normal citizen. Like how _dare_ you!"

"Hey, don't be like that." Luffy frowned, crossing his arms over his chest before Law could say anything, "I asked Zoro, too. You don't see _him_ crying about it."

"You _what!?_ " the older Supernova glared at Luffy. Zoro sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Cavendish almost wailed, rolling his eyes in what seemed to be disgust and distress, "You're comparing me with your sidekick, too!? This is too much!"

"Who's the sidekick!?" Zoro leaned forward without getting up, slightly kicking the self-proclaimed star who started verbally attacking him with profanities. But seriously, at the moment, Law really could not care less if they clawed each other's eyes out because Strawhat kissing other people did _not_ sit well with the Surgeon of Death. Did his lack of judgement in the kitchen just cause all this shit? Did Strawhat spend the rest of the day running around the ship, asking for kisses? And _getting them_? Law mentally made a quick list of people on the ship and soon realized that he was uncomfortable with _any_ of them kissing Strawhat. Except for himself.

He _did_ know several ways on how to kill someone and make it look like of natural causes. He wasn't the Surgeon of Death for nothing.

Wait, no. What was he thinking?

"Did you just go and ask the whole fucking ship to kiss you?" Law scowled at Luffy, making it clear amidst the dimly-lit room that he was, in fact, unhappy, " _Did you_!?"

"I asked them. Yeah." Luffy shrugged, leaning back, "What's wrong?"

"Listen to me, you dense little shit." Law slammed his palm on the wall and leaned forward towards Luffy, "I already said..."

"I can kiss you now."

The Hearts captain wasn't sure what ticked him off more: the interruption or Strawhat's indifference to his whole kissing thing.

"After you kissed the whole goddamn ship?" Law raised an eyebrow, "I don't fucking think so."

"Woah, calm down there mister Surgeon of Death, sir." Zoro's voice came from below. Law moved his head to look behind him, but saw nothing but the empty top bunk on the other bed, "It's not like anyone got to kiss him in the end."

"What?" Law raised an eyebrow at no one in particular before turning his head back to Luffy as if confirming.

"It's true." Luffy smiled widely, holding his hands up as if to defend himself, "I kissed no one in the end!"

"More like you changed your mind, you mean!" Cavendish corrected, plopping back onto the bed, "You asked people to kiss you and as soon as they start leaning forward, you shove their face away and tell them 'Nope, I changed my mind'."

"Because you weren't Torao." Luffy frowned, tilting his head to look past Law's shoulder, but found no one.

"Of course, I'm not Trafalgar, you stupid twerp!" Cavendish yelled, "You should have noticed that from the beginning!"

Luffy and Cavendish continued to bicker, but the sudden feeling of relief washed over the irritation that Law would have felt. Strawhat had kissed no one because _they weren't Law_. Why did that make him feel so nice and warm?

"What on _earth_ made you think doing all of that was a good idea, Mugiwara-ya?" Law sighed, drawing back a little and his shoulders relaxing, mostly relieved that the whole kissing-the-whole-ship thing was just him assuming things. Luffy laughed that signature laugh of his and replied, "Because I was hungry!"

"Hungry?"

"Yes, hungry! After you kissed me, it made me hungry. You know, for more." Strawhat recounted, not being bothered that he was still somewhat trapped by Law's arm, "And you know the solution to hunger, right? You get more of what you're hungry for until you're full."

"I thought if I asked them to kiss me then maybe, that would sate my hunger." Luffy continued, making faces in between, "But then they weren't you so it didn't feel right from the moment their face came closer so I thought it had to be you after all."

"So I have decided to kiss you until I'm satisfied." the younger captain stated plainly and Law could hear another groan from Cavendish, a heavy sigh from Zoro, and the immense beating of his own heart, "That's what I came here for."

Words were not forming coherent sentences in Law's head and a familiar, fiery feeling started to return to his lips. The way Strawhat had casually narrated everything was somehow very appealing to Law because the boy was devoid of schemes and mind games. So maybe "hungry" wasn't the exact word to use for what Strawhat felt, but there was this amazing sense of honesty that made Law feel warm and fuzzy inside, although he wouldn't willingly admit it to anyone.

"So…?" Luffy tilted his head, as if waiting for an answer and Law could hear Zoro mumble something as he got up from the bottom bunk. There was a thud and Cavendish cried a string of curses before his voice got muffled amidst the sound of a struggling body being dragged. The door opened with some light and sound from the outside spilling into the room momentarily before it closed again.

And then it was just the two of them.

"Mugiwara-ya." Law began and swallowed hard, "I…"

"Shut up." Luffy smiled, wrapping his arms around Law's neck and pulling him closer, "Shut up and let me kiss you."

Evening went and morning came. Nico Robin was up and about in the kitchen where Usopp was also trying his best to recall whatever cooking he used to do before Sanji joined the crew.

Trafalgar Law looked like someone who'd like coffee, but Luffy wasn't fond of coffee so milk would have to do. Sanji would've done a miracle out of the shabby provisions. That man was a kitchen magician. What the crew was like before Sanji, Robin would never fully understand although she wasn't really stranger to hunger. It was just so peculiar for Luffy, with his virtually insatiable appetite, to sail without a cook as able as Sanji. Would he eat his crewmates? Would he? She hoped not.

Robin smiled to herself as she walked out of the kitchen with two steaming hot cups on a tray to take to the room where her captain and his _ally_ spent the night. On a normal day, she would leave them alone but they were approaching Zou soon and both captains would prefer to be up and awake for that—Law because it was his idea to rendezvous with the others at Zou and Luffy because he just loved new islands. They would need to be woken up, she thought to herself, after what happened last night.

"Robin." Zoro's voice came from behind.

"Ara, Zoro." Robin turned, stopping for a while to look at the frowning swordsman who didn't seem to have gotten enough sleep. Robin noted how Zoro's only eye looked puffy and she wondered how little he could see now with the other already closed. Zoro spent the night sleeping out on the deck where he ended up taking shifts with Franky for the watch and Cavendish chained heavily next to them.

"That for Luffy?" Zoro pointed to the cups with his chin as he scratched his ear.

"Yes." Robin smiled, "After last night, I'm sure—"

"Last night was _god-awful_!" It was Cavendish—unchained, wow, congratulations—who was approaching them this time, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I had not slept a wink. At all! God! Just how _noisy_ did they have to be!?"

Zoro yawned, not interested in shutting up the blonde pirate because he wasn't really wrong. Luffy and Law got _busy_ last night and Luffy was making so much noise that anyone else on the ship who said they didn't know what was happening would have to be deaf or stupid. Luffy was almost _howling_ , for fuck's sake! And as the first mate, Zoro kind of felt embarrassed for his captain who—and Zoro was sure—was going to be laid back about how his cries of "Torao", "Yes", "So good", and "More" echoed throughout the night. And that was in between the impossibly loud whimpers and moans that Zoro swore must have kept the entire ship awake the whole evening. He didn't even want to get started with the crashing and creaking noises that made Kinemon and Kanjuro actually _worry_.

Are we sinking, Zoro-dono? Is there a massive hole in the boat, Zoro-dono? Zoro-dono, is there a sea king attacking the ship from below or a demon wreaking havoc from within? Zoro-dono? _Zoro-dono_? Zoro don't know!

"Good morning, Cabbage-kun!" Robin smiled at the approaching flamboyant pirate, "Zoro and I were just going to check on the boys. Usopp is almost done with... doing what he can for breakfast. Would you like to come with?"

Actually, Zoro wasn't about to join Robin because he had no interest in seeing what those two idiot captains looked like the morning after sex, but maybe it was a good idea to see if Luffy was still alive after all that racket. Or if Law now looked like a contorted toy.

"Yes and good morning to you too, Nico Robin!" Cavendish huffed, shaking his head, "I'm going to have to give those two a piece of my mind!"

Robin giggled. The ship was small and it really took little time before they reached the door at the end of the hallway, which was too narrow, by the way, that there was enough room for just two people to stand beside each other. Franky and the rest slept in the other rooms whose doors lined the hallway and Zoro wondered how their resident cyborg would get in if at all.

"Luffy?" Robin called and at the same time, a hand sprouted on the door and started knocking. Cavendish was a bit startled, but regained composure, throwing Zoro a glance to see if he noticed. The green-haired Strawhat swordsman really didn't care.

"Luffy? Torao-kun?" Robin called again, but still no response. Zoro couldn't hear or feel any movement from behind the door, which was odd since he didn't consider Trafalgar Law to be a heavy sleeper unlike Luffy who was supposed to be snoring like a bear. Come to think of it, why wasn't there loud snoring beyond the door? Grumbling in impatience, Cavendish grabbed the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. He and Zoro immediately looked at each other horribly as if to chorus, " _The goddamn fucking door._ "

And before either Zoro or Cavendish could prepare themselves, said _goddamn fucking door_ slowly opened as Robin entered. And it was _nothing_ like anyone expected.

Chaos.

Whatever the hell happened last night, it was anything but gentle. In fact, wild would probably be an understatement because what kind of sexual experience would destroy a double-decker bed? The upper bunk that Law was supposed to be sleeping on was split in the middle and practically just caved into the lower bunk. The mattress was destroyed and feathers were all over the room. Two of the four posts holding up the upper bunk was also broken and the splinters told Zoro that whatever destroyed it was not a sword and he really wouldn't want to know what.

Law and Luffy did not wear a lot as human beings, but for some reason, clothes seemed to be _everywhere_. _Their_ clothes seemed to be everywhere. After all, no one else wore anything close to the spotted pants that Robin was walking around now. Oh, was that Luffy's shirt that somehow made it to the light fixture on the ceiling? Why was there a leather shoe on the bedpost of the top bunk of the second double-deck bed in the room? Was that underwear? Zoro decided to stop asking questions.

What's bothersome, however, was how in the middle of everything, right in front of the door and next to the pillow with its insides spilling out from the middle, were two bodies tangled with each other, obviously naked, but luckily covered in the right areas with a confusing pile of blankets and sheets.

Luffy was lying with his back on the floor, his arms around Law who was lying on his stomach, half of him on top of Luffy. The older captain's head was facing his right, his nose touching Luffy's cheek, his right arm over Luffy's chest, and his left arm stretched across the floor. The blankets, sheets, cloth, whatever, covered most of their lower bodies, but it was still obvious how one of Luffy's legs was still hooked around Law's hip while the other was out of the blanket and exposed up to half of his thigh. Law's calves weren't even under the blanket. Both of them, however, were sleeping peacefully with their mouths open—Luffy not snoring and Law not frowning—which Zoro decided was _too fucking creepy_.

But Zoro found that the destroyed room and the small confused pool of cloth with tangled naked figures were not as bothering as the marks on both captains' bodies. There were hickeys and bruises, yes. But Law had _a lot_ of long, painful-looking red scratches crisscrossing across his tattooed back. Oh, and who the fuck knew how the older captain managed to leave obvious fucking _bite marks_ on Luffy's rubber body?

Zoro was thankful he only had one eye to see this. Cavendish, however, not so much, because he hollered a loud string of unrefined curses as soon as he saw everything in the room. For a moment there, Zoro thought he had switched to Hakuba. It wasn't long before they could hear thundering footsteps headed towards them and Zoro turned to see the worried and curious faces of Ussop (with an apron), Kinemon, and Kanjuro running closer. Oh, Franky was there, too, and Zoro wondered again how he fit in the hallway. A panicking and flustered Cavendish slammed the door closed before anyone could see anything in the room but Franky seemed to have caught a glimpse. Zoro could hear him go "Suuuupeeeer!" beyond the closed door. Robin chuckled as she put the tray down on four hands that just sprouted out of the floor.

Strangely, despite all that noise, neither Law nor Luffy budged from sleep.

"You shameless little…!" Cavendish was saying again now, removing his coat and throwing it at the two males on the floor in an angry gesture to cover them up. Zoro found him amusing but decided to pay attention to the broken double-deck bed instead.

"Wh…" Law started to stir after feeling something like a heavy blanket hit his body and scrunched his eyes from the sudden light coming from the windows. What happened? What was going on? The Hearts captain reoriented himself and blinked himself awake before realizing there was a body beside him. Law looked confused for a while, his head darting back a bit to help his eyes focus and recognized Luffy.

"Mugiwara-ya." Law said without moving.

"Good morning, Torao-kun!"

Female voice. Probably Nico Robin.

Law yawned a barely understandable, "Good morning, Nico Robin." as he turned to lie on his side, a hand moving to touch Strawhat's hair.

Wait. Nico Robin?!

"Nico-ya!?" Law sat up in surprise, eyes wide at the woman who was drawing the curtains open and only then did he realize how he was naked under the disarray of sheets above them. And whose coat was this!?

"Yeah, morning, Doctor Heartstealer."

The sound of Zoro's voice coming from somewhere within the room made Law's body freeze for a few good moments. How long had they been there?!

"R-Roronoa-ya!" Law exclaimed, fixing the blankets and sheets to cover himself better, "What the _fuck_ are you doing in here!?"

"Checking up on you because you sounded like dying animals last night!"

That was a different voice. Law looked in front of him. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Who was this again? What's his name? Ca-Car-Cad—

"What the hell!?" Law exclaimed again and it was that point that he had the mind to scan the room for any other _intruders_ as he threw a blanket (was that a bedsheet?) over Luffy to properly cover him as well. Law didn't really know why he cared if they saw this stupid kid butt naked, but screw that. The young captain was still asleep and had even turned to curl on his side, muttering a soft "Fuck, mmm, Torao… " before his lips started curling into a smile. Law fought the urge to kiss him and instead started shaking him by the shoulder and calling his name to wake him up to no avail.

"Mugiwara-ya…! Mugiwara-ya!"

Annoyed that he was the only one going through all this embarrassment, Law grabbed Luffy's jaw with one hand and forced it open before using two fingers to reach for his throat. Cavendish groaned and cringed in disgust as Luffy slowly started twitching and Law pulled out his hand just in time before the boy abruptly sat up coughing. Zoro and Robin, on the other hand, looked amused. Well, that was certainly one way to wake Luffy up.

"Are you awake now?" Law asked, wincing afterwards, the pain from last night's activities now making itself known to his body.

"Huh? Oh!" Luffy turned towards Law and, much to the latter's dismay, threw his hands around Law's neck, "Torao! Good morning, Torao!"

"M-Mugiwara-ya…!" Law exclaimed as Luffy excitedly rubbed his nose on Law's ear, "Stop that! Can you be a bit more _sensitive_ to the situation!?"

"Eh?" Luffy drew back and then fidgeted, "But… But last night you said I was so sensitive."

A bright reddish hue spread right across Law's face as Robin giggled and Zoro sighed heavily, shaking his head. Cavendish, on the other hand, had proceeded to bury his face in his hands, groaning, "Oh my god, _I really hate all of you_!"


End file.
